


Time Loss

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boy that looks weird when you type it out, Caitlin Snow is a BAMF, Caitlin is Easily Flustered., Comics are weird, Dawn Didn't Think This Through, Dawn is totally just like Barry, DeVoe Has a Bad Day, Entropy marries Supergirl, For DeVoe anyway, Future History, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Killer Frost has Superhuman Strength in the comics, Marlize is having a bad day, Past Dawn/Entropy, Poor Life Choices, Ralph is so lost, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After meeting the stranger who rambled, Cisco thinks of an idea and has Caitlin help test it, which leads to a series of events none of them saw coming.Feel free to give me advice if you think something seems off in this story.Chapter 4 of 5 up!Now 5th and final chapter is up!





	1. Bombastic

“Ralph, stand here and watch the lady we just talked to, I'll just be a moment.” Cisco said, and wandered off into an alley.  
Ralph just blinked a few times and continued to look at the woman through the window. He wasn't sure why Cisco wanted him to do that, but he wasn't going to question it.

Besides, the woman was attractive, and even though she was way too smart for him, he could appreciate her beauty.

He heard Cisco walk up, dragging along behind him a grumbling Caitlin. “Come on, Cisco, really?”   
“Please, just go in there and talk to her. Okay.” Cisco asked.

Caitlin took a deep breath. “Okay. Fine.” 

&^&

The woman looked up as a shadow moved over her table. “Hello there.” She spoke, and with one hand closed up the book she was writing in. 

“Hi.” Caitlin spoke, not exactly certain what she was going to be doing here. “So, this is going to sound crazy.”  
“But here's my number, call me maybe?” The woman said and Caitlin couldn't help but grin.  
“No, sorry, I mean that uh, this really is so annoying. Look, my friend dragged me here to talk to you.” Caitlin spoke, figuring the truth to an extent was a good idea.

The woman looked into her eyes, and Caitlin saw a warmth in them, and something else, she couldn't quite place. “Do you normally have such a hard time getting a date that your friends set you up like this?”

Caitlin blinked. “No! I mean, I'm not into women.” To be completely fair, the idea didn't even cross her mind of how her words could be interpreted.   
“Relax, I'm messing with you, you seem easy enough to fluster.” The woman grinned.  
“Right. My name is Caitlin.” Caitlin spoke.  
“My name is Dawn. It's nice to meet you, Caitlin.” Dawn spoke.  
“I'm sorry for being a bother, my friend was just awestruck by how you helped him out, and he's also gobsmacked to run into someone smarter than him.” Caitlin spoke.

Dawn broke into a big grin. “I can imagine a lot of people are like that.”   
“Yeah. So, um, well, it's nice to meet you. I'll be going.” Caitlin spoke.

Dawn watched her leave and frowned. She stood up, grabbed her book, and followed Caitlin outside.

“Wait. Caitlin.” Dawn spoke.

Caitlin turned around and Dawn walked up and grabbed hold of her hand, and then suddenly hugged her. Caitlin stiffened and then relaxed. “I never thought of all the people I'd meet, I'd meet you now, before you grew distant, Aunt Caitlin.”

“What?” Caitlin gasped.  
Dawn's eyes widened. “Crap. I uh, I was a little too happy there. I'm sorry. I'm really, terribly sorry. I didn't mean to reveal that. Crap, crap, and crap.”

Caitlin frowned. “I think my friends and I are going to need to have a talk with you.”   
“I'm not a bad guy.” Dawn frowned.  
“I don't think you are either, but you have to tell us what you meant.” Caitlin spoke.  
“I can't really do that. It's not, it's not my place. It's not the right time.” Dawn spoke.

“You're from the future, obviously.” Caitlin spoke.  
Dawn nodded. “Yes. It's complicated. I guess I do need to tell you the truth.”   
With that, Caitlin was aware of a rush of movement, and suddenly found herself standing in Star Labs.  
“What?” Caitlin gasped.  
A split second later, Ralph and Cisco were standing beside her, looking completely bewildered.

Dawn suddenly appeared before them. Cisco blinked a few times. “Whoa, slow down there. You're a speedster from the future. Okay. Why are you here?”

Caitlin looked down at her hands and said. “That was so weird. That was far faster than Barry. I don't even recall a change. Even when Barry's moved us before, there's enough time usually for the human eye to catch a glimpse of things in motion.” 

“Yeah, that was weird.” Cisco frowned.

“Human eyes don't really perceive Faster than Light travel very well.” Dawn spoke.

“I'm sorry, but did you say Faster Than Light travel? Uh, please do no destroy the entire universe by moving that fast, please.” Cisco groaned.

“I was born with the Speed Force running in my veins, Cisco. I Couldn't blow up the universe by traveling faster than light if I tried.” Dawn grinned.

“Wait, born with the speed force in your veins? Oh, holy crap, you're Barry's daughter.” Cisco's eyes widened.

“Yes. As you can tell, I didn't want to reveal myself this early, but if you guys can keep the secret from Barry, it will all work out.” Dawn spoke.

“Okay, so I take it Barry didn't tell you about breaking time or the laws of physics?” Caitlin asked.

“To my frame of view, Barry Allen has been dead for nearly 1000 years.” Dawn frowned.

“A thousand years!?” Cisco gasped.

Ralph frowned. “Well, at this point, I am completely and totally lost.”   
“It's okay, Ralph, you'll understand enough in time.” Dawn grinned.

“So, what brings you back here? Barry?” Caitlin asked.  
“I'm trying to figure out the best point in time to help him against DeVoe.” 

“Does Barry die soon? I mean, I'm confused about the whole 1000 years in the future.” Cisco frowned.

“No, he doesn't die soon. Look, I can't really explain that. It's really confusing.” Dawn spoke.

“Okay, well, I just, it's really weird, all this that's going on, you understand that, right?” Caitlin said.  
Cisco nodded. “Yeah, we don't understand exactly what's going on here.” 

Dawn frowned. “Look, I know it's weird. I just, I didn't mean to reveal myself like I did. I know you all worry about Barry, but I know we can get him out of jail. You have to trust me on that.”

“If you can't trust her, maybe you can trust me.” A voice spoke and they turned to see what looked like Killer Frost wearing a solid white outfit, with her hair out even longer. 

Caitlin blinked. “Okay, what the hell is going on?”   
“I am Entropy.”  
“You're the Second Law of Thermodynamics personified?” Cisco asked.

“Yes, I am. I didn't want to break the entire fabric of space/time either, but Dawn's hijinks has caused me to need to come back and smooth things over. Normally I leave things well enough alone. However, I need to make an exception here.” Entropy spoke.

Dawn frowned. “I'm sorry, Entropy.”   
“You didn't realize the far reaching consequences of your actions, I don't blame you.” Entropy smiled.  
“So, I'm alive in a thousand years?” Caitlin asked, completely confused by this series of events.

Entropy grinned. “Oh, Caitlin, from my frame of view, Barry Allen has been dead for 10^1300 years.”   
“Holy crap!” Cisco gasped.

Ralph frowned. “Okay, even I know that's a long period of time.  
Caitlin's eyes widened. “I outlast Heat Death of the Universe?!”  
Entropy smirked. “Dear, you and I are literally Heat Death of the Universe.”


	2. Stronger Than Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn reveals more of her plan, and of the future.  
> And then things get weird and awkward.

Caitlin shivered. “I'm going to need a moment here.”   
Dawn frowned. “I'm really sorry about all this, you know.” 

Entropy nodded. “I understand. I'm not against you here, Dawn. I just need to make sure things don't go completely off the rails.”   
Caitlin took a deep breath. “It's a hell of a big deal to learn I become the living embodiment of the Second Law of Thermodynamics.” 

Entropy chuckled. “Life is full of surprises.”   
Cisco coughed. “So, The year 3000, huh.” 

Dawn nodded. “Exactly. Me, and my twin brother, and um, er.”   
Entropy grinned. “I'm not going to stop you from telling them. Just because I am all the fundamental forces now does not mean I would interfere in events as they should happen. Even if they happen slightly early.” 

Dawn relaxed. “Okay, then, Iris is also from the year 3000.”  
“Come again?” Ralph spoke.

Cisco nodded. “Exactly. Come again?”  
Caitlin rubbed her forehead and Entropy couldn't help but chuckle.

“It's confusing.” Dawn frowned.

“Please explain.” Caitlin asked nicely, and wondering if she should get drunk later to help get over this completely surreal event.   
Entropy looked at her and spoke. “No, don't get drunk.” 

Caitlin yelped in surprise. “Dear, I know everything that happens in the universe.” Entropy grinned and wagged her index finger. “Linear Time is no longer a constraint I am bound to.” 

Dawn nodded. “She would. Look, even in my time, not all the records are there, but from what Iris told us, well, something horrible happens to Iris, and the Speed Force sends her into the future to live out her life. She's pregnant at the time, so we are born in the distant future. She learned later that she was born in the future time, and sent back in time to your time as a baby to replace the baby her parents were normally given, because Iris had a disease that we could not cure in our time, but did not exist in your time. It was a desperate gamble from what I read but it paid off.” Dawn finished and caught her breath. “Sorry.

“So, You know, when you explain it like that, it actually doesn't seem that weird.” Cisco spoke.  
Caitlin nodded. “Honestly, It's very weird, but we've had so many strange things happen to us, that this is pretty tame.” 

Entropy chuckled. “Indeed. And with that, I must leave you.”   
“Can I have next week's winning lottery numbers first?” Ralph asked while grinning.

“No, sorry, Ralph, can't give you that.” Entropy grinned and then vanished in a flash of light.  
Cisco blinked. “Okay, Caitlin, your future self has a flare for the dramatic.” 

Caitlin shrugged. “I don't blame her.”  
“Yes, she does. Okay, So, you guys, we can't quite tell Barry about this yet. I need to focus on scaring the Mechanic until she agrees to confess to framing Barry.” Dawn spoke.

“Well, can't you pick her up and drag her through time and space and throw her at her past self?” Ralph asked, not even sure what to make of the entire series of events that had unfolded in front of his eyes mere moments ago.

“Oh, sure, I totally could do that, and then the entire universe would be annihilated from the paradox.” Dawn smirked.

Cisco winced. “Ralph, I like this universe. Please don't get it blown up.”   
“Sorry.” Ralph frowned.

Dawn chuckled. “Yeah, It's nice to know you're all exactly like Entropy describes in my time.” 

Caitlin shook her head. “Damn, it's still so weird to realize what I become.” 

Dawn nodded. “I understand. You didn't expect that. In the future, you're much more distant. The only people you're not distant to are me, and your wife, Supergirl.” 

Cisco, Ralph and Caitlin's eyes all widened. Caitlin's face flushed red. “I'm sorry? I marry Supergirl!?”

Dawn frowned. “I didn't think that was a big deal. Sorry.”

Cisco winced. “It's something you kind of need to introduce slowly.”   
“I am not even interested in women, so this confuses me greatly.” Caitlin chuckled. “I mean, it's a surprise for certain.”

Ralph nodded. “I make jokes all the time, but this is too serious, I agree with Cisco, you need to introduce these things slowly.”

Dawn frowned. “Sorry. It's just, with Killer Frost and Amunet Black being a couple...”   
Caitlin blushed furiously. “I haven't told anyone about that yet! Besides, it wasn't a big deal!”

Cisco groaned. “I think I should have asked you about this before.”  
Dawn winced. “Guys, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for messing things up, but can we all agree that DeVoe and his wife are a bit more important than the fact that Supergirl and Caitlin are a couple in the future when she goes by Entropy.”

“Okay, good point.” Cisco said.  
“Yes, it's fine. We need to focus on those two.” Caitlin spoke.  
“Yeah, exactly, that's a more important concern. I mean, it's not like you and Dawn were a couple, Caitlin.” Ralph spoke.

At that, Dawn blushed. “Er, Well, you see.”   
Cisco put his face in his hand and groaned. “This is my life now.”   
Ralph's eyes widened. “Whoa.”


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Everyone decides Marlize needs to be scared, so they send Caitlin after her. :P  
> So to speak.
> 
> And yes, Killer Frost has super human strength in the comics, and I write Caitlin as having access to Killer Frost's powers if she really needs to use them.

“Look, that's not important.” Dawn spoke. “We need to get the Mechanic and turn her against DeVoe. I suggest Caitlin hangs her from the top of a skyscraper.” 

Cisco frowned. “That's not the worst idea, but that is kind of messed up.”  
Ralph spoke. “I'm pretty sure the Mechanic is not like me, so this sounds exceedingly dangerous.”

Caitlin grumbled. “Look, there's no reason for me to dangle someone from a skyscraper.”

Dawn took a deep breath. “To be completely fair, I wasn't expecting that idea to be used.”  
Caitlin nodded. “Honestly, I think there are ways we can do this for certain. And I do believe The Mechanic is the weakest link to DeVoe's plan, and with Dawn, DeVoe won't see us coming, so to speak.”

“Yeah, he's talented, but he's way too focused on Barry and the Millennium Prize Problems for some reason.” Dawn spoke.

Cisco grinned. “Maybe he's not 100% evil.”  
“I think Savitar is less evil than DeVoe and he was crazy.” Caitlin chuckled.

Dawn grinned. “Yeah, Dad's future evil time remnant was most certainly crazy.”  
“This whole event is weird enough, honestly.” Cisco spoke.

Ralph nodded. “Yeah, that is certain. I do agree though that the Mechanic is the weakest link.” 

Caitlin took a deep breath. “So, I think if we're going to do this, I think we need to confront her.”

Cisco nodded. “Yeah, that's a good idea. I believe you should be the one to do it, Caitlin.”

&^&

Marlize was sitting down at the table, eating dinner, waiting for DeVoe's new and younger body to come back from where ever he was. She was not happy with DeVoe not sharing all the details of his plans with her, but she had enough faith in him to know he wasn't going to go nuts just yet. She hoped, anyway.

There was a knock on her front door. She frowned, got up, and walked over to it. She looked through the window on the front and frowned. “Go away.”  
The person who had knocked frowned. “I just want to talk.” 

“I am not talking to any of Barry's friends, Caitlin Snow.” Marlize grumbled.

Caitlin spoke. “A locked door isn't going to stop me.”  
Marlize winced, realizing that was correct. “Fine.” 

She opened the door and spoke. “Now what exactly do you want?”  
Caitlin held up her palms, and said. “I just want you to get Barry out of jail.”

Marlize frowned. “I'm not doing that. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to fight my husband on this.” 

 

“Did you know how my abilities work as Killer Frost?” Caitlin asked.  
“No, I am aware of the basics of how your powers work, but DeVoe would have classified you as high priority so to speak if you were a threat to his plans.” Marlize spoke.

“Well, DeVoe's arrogance probably blinds him to the truth, anyhow.” Caitlin chuckled.

Marlize glared at her but knew deep down Caitlin was right. DeVoe was arrogant beyond words.  
“My power is far stranger than I give it credit for. I can freeze the air, hell, I could freeze the oceans if I wanted to, but the one thing people don't realize, not only can I do that, but I can freeze your lungs solid.” Caitlin spoke.

Marlize frowned. “You're not a killer.” 

“Then stop being evil and get Barry out of jail.” Caitlin glared.

Marlize winced. “I can't just do that! You all think I'm evil for helping my husband, and I understand that, but I'm not.” 

“Helping your husband with his deluded sense of Godhood isn't exactly what I call the sign of a non-evil mind.” Caitlin glared at Marlize.

“That's not very fair! Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you. I don't know why you think I would.” Marlize frowned.

Caitlin sighed. “Then we'll do this the hard way.” She walked into the living room and grabbed hold of the couch, and lifted it off the ground with one hand. “Think what I could do to you, if I could lift this off the ground?” 

Marlize gulped. “Okay, I did not expect that from Killer Frost's powers.” 

Caitlin dropped the couch, creating a large thud noise, then turned towards Marlize and lifted her off the ground by the neck. Marlize gasped. “I won't kill you, but I can make you suffer a lot of ways if you don't help fix the problems DeVoe caused.” 

“I can't...” Marlize gasped.

“It's really simple. Why are you trying to fight? You're the bad guy here.” Caitlin spoke.

“Says the person choking me.” Marlize barely managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Caitlin seems slightly off-kilter here, but she's using Killer Frost's powers outside of turning into Killer Frost, and by doing it that way, she starts leeching Killer Frost's more grumpy personality. :P


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe Chapter in which Barry is finally freed from prison, Marlize finally decides to be good, Dawn reveals herself to Barry, and jokes and happiness all around.

“That's enough, Caitlin.” Dawn spoke as she rushed in the room.   
Caitlin frowned and then dropped Marlize. “I'm sorry, I'm still not used to everything, so that's why I kind of lost control there.”

Marlize recovered and grumbled. “Okay, so, who's this now?”

“My name is Dawn Allen. You're going to help us with Barry.”   
“Let me guess, Barry's daughter from the future?” Marlize asked.

Dawn grinned. “Oh yes, indeed. They don't give you enough credit, do they, Mechanic?” 

Marlize frowned. “I am beginning to think I backed the wrong team.”

Caitlin smirked. “Really now?”   
“Well, your team has a future daughter of Barry Allen on your side. I can assure you, DeVoe never thought of that as a possibility.” Marlize grumbled.

“Everyone in this time has been dead to me for a thousand years, except for Caitlin.” Dawn spoke. “And unless you'd like me to run you to the end of time, let's not forget exactly what I am capable of, being a speedster who has broken the light barrier.” 

Marlize winced. “Please do not rewrite the laws of physics regarding the concept of infinite mass.” 

“Finding out I'm alive in 1000 years isn't a surprise?” Caitlin grinned.

“DeVoe pointed out of all of Barry's friends you had the potential to outlive everyone, but to him, you were not a concern.” Marlize spoke.  
Caitlin chuckled. “We got paid a visit by my future self, who came back in time from after Entropic Heat Death of the Universe 10^1300 years from now. I am literally Entropy made flesh. I am eternal. I'm fairly certain my future self is the closest you could get to Omnipotence, Omnipresence and Omniscience.” 

Marlize winced. “Okay, I am beginning to think DeVoe did not think it was a good idea to tell me about you.” 

“Your husband is not a nice guy, so yes, it's time to be on our side!” Dawn spoke.  
Marlize frowned. “How do I do that exactly?”   
“Confess you framed Barry.” Dawn spoke.

“How about a way that does not involve me going to jail for 50 years minimum?” Marlize winced.

“Don't worry, after you confess, I'll just drag you forward in time a few hundred thousand years. The atmosphere should be the same, and you'll be able to live a nice quiet life somewhere.” Dawn grinned.

“Thanks?” Marlize spoke.

Caitlin shrugged. “Hey, what can I say, you screwed up big time regardless.”   
“So, my only consolation here is when I get Barry out by confessing, I'll be killed Weeping Angel style?” Marlize chuckled.

Dawn chuckled. “At least you don't have to worry about not blinking near me.”   
“I'm very glad.” Marlize frowned.

&^&

“Wait a minute, I got out of jail because Marlize confessed to framing me?” Barry asked.  
“Yes. Strange as that is.” Cisco chuckled.

“I feel as though this was not part of DeVoe's plan.” Barry frowned.

“Well, that's true. He's probably all sorts of pissed at us right now, but we have a magic weapon on our side.” Caitlin spoke.

“What's that?” Barry asked.  
A blast of air shot into the room, revealing Dawn. “That would be me.” 

“Another Speedster?” Barry blinked.  
“More than that. I am your daughter from the future.” Dawn grinned.   
Barry looked at her and placed her. “Well, that explains you being at the wedding.” 

Dawn chuckled. “Yeah! Couldn't miss that event.”   
“So, care to explain why I never taught you to not mess with Time itself?” Barry asked.

“Well, that has to do with the fact that when I was born, you had been dead for almost 1000 years.” Dawn smiled.

Barry blinked. “Okay. That's a little odd.”   
“Yes, I am aware. Quick version of it is Iris was born around the year 3000 AD, sent back in time to now as Joe's daughter, as a baby, because she had an incurable disease that could be cured in the past, somehow, I'm not 100% on that, but she lives her life in this time, until a horrific event happens, and she is sent forward in time again, protected by the Speed Force, to allow us to be Born. She raises us, tells us all about Barry Allen, along with Caitlin. Who is a live and well in a thousand years because literally becomes Entropy itself.” Dawn rushed out. Caitlin and Cisco barely managed to catch her words.

Barry's eyes widened. “Okay. Wow. That's damn crazy.” 

Dawn nodded. “Oh, yes. Absolutely.”   
Cisco sighed. “You know, all this is crazy and all, but she's really helpful. And yeah, her and Caitlin managed to convince Marlize to confess.”

“And this also makes DeVoe's plans completely messed up.” Dawn grinned.  
“Good point.” Barry nodded. “I just hope no one else I fight is as annoying as DeVoe.” 

Dawn shrugged. “I am not going to tell you.” She then grinned.

Barry chuckled. “Okay. Good point.”   
Dawn nodded. “I only have one thing to tell you, and it's pretty big, but it's not a huge spoiler.” 

Barry spoke. “Okay, what's the big thing?” 

Caitlin blushed. “Apparently, 1000 years in the future, when I'm Entropy, Dawn and I become a couple.”   
Barry blinked. “Okay, I didn't expect that. Well, I mean, I didn't even know Caitlin was into women.” 

“To be fair, I never found myself being attracted to women, simply because I never found the right woman. Apparently it took me 1000 years.” Caitlin chuckled.

“And eventually, Entropy marries Supergirl.” Dawn grinned.

Barry chuckled. “Okay, that's amusing, but I can see that.”

Caitlin nodded. “Yes.”   
“I mean, there is the fact I didn't get to do the cliché overprotective father routine. That's a fair bit disappointing.” Barry smiled.

Caitlin grinned. “Yeah, I can see you doing that, Barry.”

Cisco nodded. “Hold up your hand and vibrate it really fast and say, 'Treat my daughter well or I will put your heart through a blender.” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. That's exactly how I would be.”

Dawn chuckled. “Thankfully, you don't have to worry that much. Don, my twin brother, and Iris both take care of that.” 

Cisco grinned. “You must not like Don too much, if you haven't mentioned him until now!”

Dawn smiled. “No, he's a really great guy, but he's serious and he would almost never go back in time. I'm a bit of the wild card of the family. He also apparently got Barry's anger, which let's face it, is something you rarely show off.” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I can get angry.”  
Cisco spoke. “So, Barry, what are you going to do now?”

“I'm now going to make up for lost time with Iris.” Barry grinned.

Caitlin chuckled. “So that's what we're going to call it?”   
Dawn laughed. “I have to be born somehow!” 

Cisco grinned. “Dawn has your sense of humor, that's for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite done yet. Last chapter is coming, but that will be it.  
> Let me know if you'd like a sequel.


	5. Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter. Everything finishes up nice and neat, and there is some humor here and there.  
> Oh, and DeVoe is taken care of.

“Before I go, I have to ask, what happened to Marlize though?” Barry asked.  
Dawn grinned. “It's okay. I just dragged her off into the distant future year of 200,000 AD.”

Barry's eyes widened. “You dragged her forward in time 200 thousand years!?” 

“Yeah! I mean, I wasn't going to kill her, and she's going to have a decent life, far away from the here and now. I'm sure Entropy will take care of her.” Dawn smiled.

“Well, you didn't kill her, that's good.” Barry spoke. “Wow. How fast are you?” 

“Fast enough I can go back in time the normal way without causing time paradoxes.” Dawn smiled. “20 times the speed of light.”

Barry blinked. “Okay. That's a hell of a surprise.” 

Caitlin chuckled. “You'd think that, but we also got paid a visit earlier by Entropy herself, and I'm fairly certain my future self from after Heat Death of the Universe might as well be Omnipotent.” 

Barry winced. “Really? Damn.” 

Caitlin nodded. “It's going to be weird to live with that knowledge.”   
Dawn nodded. “I know, but if anyone can handle it, it's you, Caitlin.” 

“Also, I think banging my daughter is probably against the friend code.” Barry grinned.

Caitlin blushed. “Barry!”  
Dawn grinned. “See, we totally got Barry's sense of humor, Don and me.”

“I'm just saying.” Barry continued to grin.  
Caitlin groaned. “Okay, I deserve that, but not this version of me.”   
“Yeah, but I'm not going to be alive in a thousand years.” Barry smirked.

“I'm going to stay around with you for a bit, Barry, in case DeVoe tries anything.” Dawn said.  
“That would be good. I welcome the additional help.” Barry nodded.

&^&

“Wow.” Iris spoke. Barry had explained the recent events that had happened, and she was still absorbing the information. 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, this is weird alright.”   
“So, you were freed because of our time-traveling future daughter, who also apparently eventually has a relationship with Caitlin, a thousand years in the future, and Caitlin eventually marries Supergirl?” Iris asked.

“Yep. That's about it.” Barry chuckled.  
“Our lives are so damn confusing.” Iris shivered.  
“Hey, at least nothing too weird happened today. You know, just you're from 1000 years in the future.” Barry grinned.

Iris rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I'm just glad to have you back, Barry. And the whole future thing is weird. Period.”  
“I'm glad to be back.” Barry smiled and kissed Iris.

&^&

 

3 days later...

“I must give you credit, Barry Allen. You have derailed my plans in a way I never saw coming.” The Thinker glared menacingly at Barry in his new body. They were standing opposite each other in the parking lot at S.T.A.R. Labs. Apparently, The Thinker's final back up plan was literally to go and challenge Barry outside of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry Allen shrugged. “Sometimes you catch a break, even against someone who claims near-Omniscience.”   
“My limitless thought may be a bit selective, but it's hardly as talented as you claim.” The Thinker spoke.

“Let's just say, we have way too many allies on our side.” Barry spoke.  
“Indeed.” Cisco said as a breach opened up and he walked through it.  
Caitlin came walking through a second later.

“Assembling the whole team, I see.” The Thinker spoke.

“You've got a lot of power, DeVoe, but you've never quite grasped that as much power as you have, there's always someone with more.” Caitlin spoke.

The Thinker frowned. “I admit, all of this is a surprise to me. In all the calculations I have done, there was never more than a 0.0000001% chance of you beating me this early in my plans.” 

“Well, you know what they say about 1 in a billion odds.” Dawn said as she rushed over to stand by Barry. The Thinker's eyes widened at another speedster he did not know of.  
“They always come true sooner or later.” 

“Meet my daughter, from 1000 years in the future, DeVoe. Bet you didn't expect that.” Barry smirked.

The Thinker frowned again. “No, I most certainly did not.” 

Cisco shrugged. “It's like the Spanish Inquisition, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.”  
“Actually, Cisco...” Caitlin, Dawn, The Thinker, and Barry all spoke at the same time.

Cisco groaned. “Way to ruin the Monty Python reference guys. Even for DeVoe, that's pretty mean.” 

The Thinker took a deep breath. “If we're going to stop being funny for a moment, can we finally get this resolved.” 

Dawn shook her head. “We've let you go around a bit too long, DeVoe. I called in a bit of a favor, so instead of jail here, and this time, you'll be brought to a more suitable jail to hold your intellect.” 

Barry nodded. “A very fitting jail for one such as you.” 

 

A tear in the fabric of reality cracked open and the Black Flash stepped through and growled at The Thinker.

The Thinker winced. “That is not what I expected, Barry.”   
“You have the knowledge, DeVoe. Maybe you'll figure a way out of the speed force in a few trillion years.” Barry smirked.

“The Black Flash may not be articulate, but it's just one aspect of many of the personification of Death.” Dawn spoke. “And Death only answers to one being. The being that ends even Death. All things come to an end. When there is nothing left to take, even Death dies. One being will live past that point. Live past Heat Death of the Universe. One being left to create the new universe. Entropy.” 

The Thinker looked confused for a moment. “I see.”   
Caitlin nodded. “Exactly. Things happen the way you never expect. I never expected to know what I will become. To be the master of everything? To be the equivalent of God? Who would ever expect that?” 

Dawn chuckled. “Life is a funny thing.”   
The Black Flash growled again, and Barry frowned. “I think Mr. Can't Talk is getting cranky, so well, see you around, DeVoe.” 

The Black Flash glared at Barry, made an obscene gesture with his hand, and then rushed over, grabbed The Thinker, and rushed him into the tear in reality. Which then closed behind him.

“Great, Barry, we learned that the Black Flash has functioning ears. Stop antagonizing one aspect of Death, Barry.” Cisco groaned.

Dawn snickered. “You know, I think part of Zoom is still in him.” 

Barry groaned. “Okay, I promise, I will not antagonize Death any more. I can't believe I just got the middle finger from Death.” 

Dawn chuckled. “Could be worse. He could have Melvined you.” 

Cisco laughed. “Apparently Bill and Ted are still popular in a thousand years.”

“Sorry, but they Melvined me.” Barry chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, The Black Flash is just one aspect of Death of the Endless, the personification of Death in the DC universe.  
> Just like the Spectre is God's Vengeance personified.
> 
> And yes, even Death may die.
> 
> The Black Flash may not be articulate, but he does have intelligence. And most certainly has ears. :)

**Author's Note:**

> In essence, yes, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost should by all accounts be the Second Law of THermodynamics. Literally Entropy.
> 
> And I can see her getting involved in Dawn accidentally breaking things. :)  
> Dawn means well, and she loves her father, and would most certainly be willing to bend the rules so to speak to fix what happens.


End file.
